


I Told You So

by rachipoo



Series: Supernatural Mini Series [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Castiel, Protective Castiel, Reader-Insert, everyone is drunk, they're having a fun time.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachipoo/pseuds/rachipoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright, this is the last one I pre-wrote. I'm trying to think of more concepts for these little things so if you have any ideas, please comment them on any work in this series. Thanks! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is the last one I pre-wrote. I'm trying to think of more concepts for these little things so if you have any ideas, please comment them on any work in this series. Thanks! :)

"C'mon, angel, it'll be fun!" You encourage, dancing in circles around Castiel.

You're trying to convince him to come to the bar with you and the Winchesters. You just finished a case and wanted to celebrate.

"Y/N, you go. I will stay here and watch television." He says, watching you spin around.

"No, you're coming. Pllllleeeeeaaaaassssseeee?" 

"Fine." Cas sighs.

You grab your boyfriend's hand and pull him outside to where the boys wait in the Impala. You open the door and push Cas into the back, sliding in behind him.

"Cas! You decided to come!" Sam exclaims.

"I was forced." Castiel grumbles, looking at you.

"Women." Dean shakes his head.

You shoot Dean a glare and punch Castiel's arm lightly. "You'll have fun." You insist.

. . . . . . .

The bar is packed and Cas looks uncomfortable with all the people. You lock your fingers with his and give a reassuring squeeze. This isn't the typical kind of dive bar you and the boys usually favour. It's more like a club. It has loud music and tons of people. You find a table and Dean orders a round of shots and a round of beers.

An hour and a half later you're all pretty drunk, even Cas. He had twice as much as you guys because he's an angel and it takes more you suppose.

"How ya feelin' angel?" You ask.

"Good. Let's consume more copious amounts of alcohol." He states.

You giggle at his funny way of saying things and order another round.

After a few more drinks, Sam and Dean challenge the two of you to a game of pool.

"I have never played that." Cas says to you.

"I'll teach you!" You enthuse.

You explain how the game works and show him how to play. He has a hard time at first so you stand behind him and direct his hands like you see guys doing for girls in movies. It probably looks quite comical given how small you are compared to your boyfriend. Cas understands the concept and you begin the game against the boys. Somehow you and Castiel beat the Winchesters. You whoop in triumph and give Cas a fist-bump. Sam and Dean reluctantly buy you and Cas two more beers because they lost, grumbling about it.  _Sore losers._

You excuse yourself to the bathroom and there's a long line. You walk into the men's room because it has no line. Luckily there's nobody in there. You get into a stall and go pee. As you're finishing up you hear the door swing open.  _Ah, crap._ You flush the toilet and peek out of your stall through the crack in the door. It's just Cas. You swing the stall door open and saunter out.

"Hey, angel." You say.

He jumps as he's doing up his fly. "This is the men's washroom." He states, turning away from the urinal to look at you.

"I know. I hadda pee." You shrug as you wash your hands.

Cas hands you a paper towel to dry your hands and then his lips are on yours. You melt into him and kiss him back for a few minutes. He pulls away, swaying a little on his feet.

"Wha wazzat for?" You slur, surprised. You're usually the one to initiate things because Cas is still working on human behaviour and relationships.

"You are my girlfriend and I like kissing you." He states simply. "Aaanndd you're the besssst girlfriend in the world." He says slowly and drunkenly. 

"How would you know?" You ask.

"'Cause I know." He states. He lifts you up and sets you on the counter next to the sink. He circles his arms around your waist and kisses you deeply. You close your eyes to stop the room from spinning. You wrap your legs around him and hold him close to you while you return the kiss. 

The bathroom door swings open and you look to see the bouncer, although at first it seems there are two of him. Your eyes focus on his angry face.

"Hey, we don't tolerate sex in here. We've had issues before. Take it down a notch or get out." He says firmly.

"Sorry. But relax, we were just kissing." You say, hopping off the counter unsteadily.

"I don't appreciate your attitude." The bouncer says.

"Whatever. Calm down." You say as you lead Cas to the door to leave. "Dick." You mumble under your breath.

The bouncer grabs your shoulder. "Excuse me?" He asks.

You turn around to say something but Cas steps forward and pushes the man harshly. "Please do not touch her." He says dangerously.

"Cas, I'm okay. It's fine. Let's just go." You urge, pulling on his sleeve.

"Yeah. You better get out. Now." The bouncer says, following you out the bathroom door.

You make your way back to the table with the bouncer's eye on you the whole time. You tell the Winchester's you're going to catch a cab back to the motel.

"Okay. We're both too drunk to drive so we'll-we'll-crash in the car tonight." Sam says drunkenly.

"You kids have fun!" Dean hollers, winking at you and Cas.

You pull Cas through the bar and out the front door. You call for a cab and hold Cas' hand while you wait for it to arrive.

"I apologize for pushing that man." Cas says.

"Hey, don't worry about it. That guy was an  _asshole_!" You smile and Cas gives you his little lopsided grin. 

. . . . .

You arrive back at the motel and you strip down to your undergarments and flop down on the bed. Cas does the same. He pulls you in close and you smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Whoa, drunky. You better make sure you get up and brush your teeth in the morning before you even think about kissing me." You joke.

"Likewise." Cas slurs. 

"So did you have fun tonight?" You ask, poking his arm.

"Yes."

"I told you so!" You sing-song.

"Dean informed me that women say 'I told you so' very often. He said that is why I shouldn't have a girlfriend. Perhaps I should have listened to him." Castiel says.

"Hilarious." You say sarcastically. 

Cas smiles and kisses your forehead before he falls asleep. 


End file.
